The Codebook of Mata Hari
The Codebook of Mata Hari is the 34th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One teammate was in an inner tube with a rope tied to it and had to paddle across. Once across, they had to throw the tube across to their partner, and pull them to the other side. Steps of Knowledge The most famous and most beautiful female spy of all time was Mata Hari. Just prior to World War I, she moved to Paris and became a dancer. She was very beautiful and soon she was famous throughout Europe. Soldiers and princes fell hopelessly in love with her, but she wouldn't marry any of them. When World War I began, both the French and the Germans hired her as a spy. Working for the French, her assignment was to make a German general and a German prince fall in love with her so she could get secret information about their army. Working for the Germans, she made a French officer fall in love with her and got information about his army. The French found out she was a double agent and had her arrested. Mata Hari, the greatest spy of all time, refused a blindfold and blew kisses at her firing squad. Later, the police searched everywhere for her secret codebook, but it had vanished. Temple Games Codebook Exchange (Climbing Wall) On one side of each wall before each player were two plain green codebooks, and on the opposite side were two brown codebooks each marked with initials "MH" (like the one in the temple). When Kirk gave the signal, Rinette and Bryan had to climb up and grab one plain green codebook, stick it to their shirt, and swing to the opposite side, exchange their plain green codebook with the brown initialed one, and bring the brown initialed codebook to where the plain green codebook was previously placed. The first player to swap all four codebooks or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Bryan dropped one of his codebooks while Rinette was further along, awarding her a half pendant of life. Blowing Kisses (Bungee Soap Mat) According to Olmec's legend, Mata Hari was a real romancer. She even blew kisses at her firing squad. When Kirk gave the signal, Gareth and Gigi had to grab a kiss from their center bins, crawl out to the corners and place the kisses on the green and dark blue velcro shapes on their firing squad man. Once a kiss is placed, they then had to slide back to the center and repeat the process. The first player to place three kisses on their firing squad man or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Gigi had all three kisses on her firing squad man, awarding her a half pendant of life. Gareth only managed to place two. Underground Document Pass (Dragon Tunnel) The life of an international spy is not always fun; you sometimes have to get your hands dirty to go underground. When Kirk gave the signal, both teams had to grab their secret document and and wriggle themselves through the rubble-filled tunnel belly down. In the meantime, their partner had to wriggle from their side and grab the secret document from them when they meet in the middle. Then, their partner had to wriggle back to their side and dump the secrets into their baskets and repeat the process. The first team to pass all four of their secret documents through the tunnel and into the bins or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both teams managed to get one secret document in their bins, but the Silver Snakes were further along at the end of 60 seconds, sending them to Olmec's temple with 1½ pendants. Temple Run The players here were quick, but unfortunately they were not quite quick enough to escape the temple with a victory. Gareth started in the Cave of Sighs at an adequate pace, but had a bit of trouble hoisting himself up the ledge. Once up on the ledge, he headed up to the crawl tube and climbed down the ladder to the Wheel Room. Without a problem, he turned the wheel and opened the door to the Throne Room where he sat on the throne and headed directly into the Holes of Python. The room may have slowed him down a bit, but he did not give up. When the Temple Guard popped out, he wasn't scared, he simply paid him his pendant. He climbed up the ladder, but the Treasure Room denied access from the Holes of Python. He then crawled through the next two holes and opened up the Tomb of the Ancient Kings where he found the key and opened the other door to the Holes of Python, which would take him backwards. He then changed his mind and plowed through the Stone Wall into the Well where he climbed up into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. He may have been short, but he managed to grab the base off of the shelf above the cabinet leading downward. Placing the base on the pedestal, he picked up Rinette's half pendant and set it aside so the base can fit perfectly. He forgot to adjust the base until he put the middle piece on. The base was still not on right, but after he jammed the head down, he pressed the monkey in place. He then entered the Treasure Room, opening the Observatory, but another Temple Guard removed him before he could enter. It was then Rinette's chance to run through the temple. She simply followed Gareth's path, but wasn't as fast as he was. The timer hit zero as she landed in the Holes of Python. Watch Episode Trivia/Notes *Gareth found half pendant in the Shrine, Making this one of the few times a Half-Pendant was found in season one. *Rinette is the Oldest Known Female Contestant to make it to the Temple, being 14 at the time. *This was a the last time that an artifact was hidden in the Heart room and the last time in season one that an artifact was hidden in the center of the temple. *This is the last time in Season 1 where an artifact was not reached. Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout VIII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Half Pendants in the Shrine Category:Male Going First